


Gods and Monsters

by Florence_Swift



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), True Love, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence_Swift/pseuds/Florence_Swift
Summary: "what is this?" Eva snapped at the lanky man in front of her as she stormed out of her bedroom dressed only in her kimono,"what is what?" Sweeney asked confusion riddling his face,Eva shakily held up the picture she had found in his belongings, a picture of her but at the same time wasn't it was dated over 5 centuries ago.+ + +When love is meant to be, it will be





	Gods and Monsters

**|** Prologue|

 _"oh common Buile." the woman yelled as she walked backwards through the forest looking directly into a pair of crystal blue eye's,_  
  
_"you need to look were your going otherwise you'll fall." he told her an unimpressed look on his face,_  
  
_"if you don't want me to hurt myself then your just gonna have to catch me." a cheeky grin appeared on her face as she turned around and began to run through the forest at what appeared to be a million miles per hour. Her laugh echoed around the tree's as she ran every so often looking over her shoulder at the man following her._  
  
_When she looked round again Buile was nowhere to be seen "Buile!" she called out stepping back the way she came "Buile where are you?" she yelled again. Before the girl could do anything she was tackled to the ground by something strong and hard, she let out a squeak as she hit the floor before her squeak turned into laughter as she stared up into a familiar face, a face that she loved more than her own family._  
  
_"hey that's not fair!" she exclaimed thumping her hands against his chest, his laughter vibrated through his arms and onto her shoulders as he picked out leaves from her hair,_  
  
_"what's not fair Eimear?" he asked her an amused look on his face,_  
  
_"you tackled me to the floor!"_  
  
_"all is fair in love and war my love." he grinned pressing his lips to her forehead. He jumped to his feet and pulled her with him before twirling her into his arms and holding her tightly "I sometimes don't know what I'd do without you."_  
  
_The girl sighed and looked up into Buile blue eye's "do you think we can be like this forever?" she asked him pressing her hand to his in front of them making sure they lined up perfectly -even if her hands were a lot smaller than his._  
  
_"be like what?" he asked her,_  
  
_"be this happy, this in love, this everything?"_  
  
_"Eva, I'm not perfect, but I'd follow you into hell if that's what it took to keep you safe. I am your protector as you are mine, one to shield the other. Not a single soul comes before you. So I'll stay with you as you stay with me, trust in you as you trust in me, and together we'll ride through every storm, waiting to see what the new dawn may bring." Buile told her slipping his fingers through hers and holding her hand tightly._  
  
_"well that's one way to court a lady." she smiled resting her head against his chest,_  
  
_"and another?" he asked her a devilish smirk gracing his features,_  
  
_"oh I think you know." she told him copying his devilish_ smirk,  
  
 _he_ grinned _and swung her down so her hair was brushing the leaf lined forest floor and placed his lips to hers cupping her face gently in one hand._

Mr Ibis paused and looked up from his writing and smiled softly before looking back down

_This here was the beginning the end of the end for this particular couple however sometimes when gods see it fit, things can happen and sometimes when your really lucky much like our Buile Shuibhne you can get a second chance at starting again, because when love is meant to be, it will always find a way._

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of my prologue? You excited cause I sure am, i love writing books as much as I love eading, (I love reading more than i love breathing). Please give me feedback I always love to know what you guys like to read and don't.
> 
> Live long and read my young Padawan's


End file.
